Mobile devices are currently one of the most popular types of electric devices. For example, cellular phones continue to expand their domain of connectivity to allow users to access their email, and music, as well as play games on their cellular phones. Likewise, tablet computers are designed with a convenient form factor that supports ease of portability. Since mobile devices became an integral part of everyday life, many applications are now available for mobile devices.
Many of these applications, and the mobile device itself, can be controlled using touch screen controls or buttons on the mobile device. Furthermore, many mobile devices can mate with peripheral docks, such as a dock with a keyboard and other controls, to allow the user utilize a larger input device for the mobile device when convenient, e.g., when sitting down and not moving about.
Many mobile devices are now often equipped with a magnetometer that allows the devices to detect the surrounding magnetic field. The magnetometer is traditionally used to provide a digital compass on the mobile device.